


Still You

by itsmebobbie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Gay, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Mentions of Narry, One Shot, based on a kpop song, larry stylinson - Freeform, non con, one direction - Freeform, otp, still you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5094554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmebobbie/pseuds/itsmebobbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thought he was already over him but he's wrong. His mind and heart knows that its still him. It will always be him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. NOTE: PLEASE READ

**Hi! Its me again. I'm here to write a new one shot(?)for my OTP, Larry Stylinson.**

**First things first, English is not my 1st language so expect some grammatical errors and mispelled words in the one shot.**

**This one shot is based on a Korean pop song titled "Still You". The song is sung by the other couple that I ship, D &E also known as Donghae and Eunhyuk. Even though I used a kpop song as my inspiration for this story, I used the English translation of it because obviously, I don't understand Korean. HAHA. And so that you guys could understand it more.**

**You can see the lyric video of the song...here[[Still You Lyric video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V8q4xYY5HOM) ] It has the English translation of it. It would be great if you will listen to it while reading and you would also be able to read the english translation of the song. Dont worry, its not a ballad.  
**

**Thats all? I guess. Enjoy reading pips :)**


	2. Still You

**For those of you who skipped my note. Heres the[lyric video of Still You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V8q4xYY5HOM). I based this story on that song and its korean so you need the english lyrics and it would be great if you listen to it while reading. even though you dont understand it. And just an addition, this is the [music video of Still You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IQAu_QX6hVE). Its filmed in London and its cute sooo..yeah. read on pips.**

***

_I was walking again today and coincidentally saw you  
You look like you're doing well as always_

  
  


It has been 8 months since their break up and Louis doesn't know if he's already gotten over the heartbreak that Harry caused. He's much more happier now than in the past few months. But the longing and loneliness is still there.

He decided to take a walk Saturday morning just to relax and clear his mind. Everything is piling up inside him. From the stress that school caused to the still fresh wound that Harry left on his heart.

Louis sighed then continued walking, quietly bobbing his head along the music that is coming out from his earphones. His mind and his heartbeat is normal and in peace until he looked up and saw _**him**_.

It feels like someone knocked the air out of his lungs. His heartbeat is faster than the usual. His breathing ragged. His mind screams nothing but _**HARRY STYLES**_.

Even though the two of them go to the same high school, its very rare for him to see Harry in the hallways. Or maybe, he's just trying to avoid the other lad. Louis thinks its the latter.

Harry's features hasn't changed at all. Louis still thinks that he's handsome and just... _perfect_. He could still take Louis' breath away with just being...Harry. Yeah, its confirmed, he's still in love with Harry. But is Harry still in love with him?

Louis' breath hitched when Harry suddenly turned his head and looked at his direction.

Harry is staring at him. His ex is staring at him. Harry is smiling at him. Wait...

_Smiling?!_

Harry is indeed smiling at him. A very wide smile to the point that his cute and deep dimples that Louis loves are already showing.Louis couldn't help but smile back and he even gave Harry a small wave and he almost fell to his knees when Harry waved back.

  
  


_You get into a different person's car, link arms with him  
As you smile_

  
  


Louis averted his gaze from the younger lad when he saw a car stopping just in front of Harry. He couldn't help but feel mad and devastated at the same time. It was Niall who came out of the car.

He has been hearing rumors about the two of them dating but he just ignored it. He told himself that its not true and he has seen Harry rejecting Niall in the past even before he and Louis started dating. So its impossible right?

' _Maybe they're just friends or...something._ ' Louis thought to himself.

But then Harry gave Niall that smile. The smile that Louis thought is only reserved for him. He felt like he's going to cry but stopped himself.

He was about to turn around and just go back home but then Harry leaned in and kissed Niall then they got into the car. Then drove off.

He couldn't move. He's rooted on his spot. He doesn't know what to think or what to do.

His question earlier has been answered.

Harry doesn't love him anymore. Its evident on the way he acted towards Niall. He has gotten over him.

Then there's him. Poor, sad and pathetic Louis. The one who couldn't move on. The one who's still holding onto that non existent string. The one who still hopes that they would get back together.The one who is left pained and broken.

  
  


_I thought I was okay now, I thought I was fine_  
But  
Still you, you, you, I haven't forgotten you  
Still you, you, you, I'm still the same, yeah  
Am I hurting? (I am hurting)

  
  


Louis walked home with tears streaming down his face. He tried to wipe it off but the tears won't stop flowing so he just let it.

He thought he was okay now. He thought everything would be fine even though his relationship with Harry is already over but he's wrong.

He still hasn't forgotten about Harry, about their relationship.The memories they shared is still there. Its still fresh in his mind.

His feelings for Harry stayed the same. Nothing changed. He still loves the lad. He's still head over heels for Harry. And he hates himself for that. If Harry could move on, why can't he? If Harry could find someone else, why can't he?

Most of all, if Harry could forget about their past, why the hell can't he?

Due to frustration and anger, Louis took off his beanie and pulled on his hair while still crying and he has to thank the fact that no one else is around to see him because that would be embarrassing.

He sped up his pace until he finally reached their house. He opened the door and removed his jacket before going to the kitchen.

Louis suddenly hugged his mother who was busy preparing their breakfast. He's not a mommy's boy but when he really needs a mother's comfort, that's when he would put down his walls and just be vulnerable in front of his mom. Right now is one of those times.

Jay was taken by surprise when her son suddenly hugged her. Louis is rarely like this unless...

She sighed then hugged back and started rubbing circles on Louis' back in hopes of comforting her son.

"What happened Lou?" she asked.

Louis sniffs and managed to mumble his answer "Harry."

Jay shushed her son who in turn just cried harder. She understands what Louis is going through. He and Harry's break up is very sudden.She saw how in love the two are, she even thought that they would end up getting married and having a family together until one day,Louis came home a little drunk and as much as Jay hates it when Louis drinks, when she found out the reason behind it, she eventually felt sorry for her son.

After a few minutes of comforting Louis, he finally stopped crying and pulled back from his mom. He sniffed and mumbled a 'thank you,mom' before going upstairs to his room.

  
  


_I still look at your photos in my phone and press delete_

_I contemplate whether to call you or not_

_Running out of breath is all because of you_

_I calm myself but it barely lasts ten minutes_

  
  


Later that day, Louis is lying on his bed while going through his pictures with Harry. Every picture has its own story. From their first date to their last picture together.Without thinking twice, he pressed some pictures of him and Harry then deleted it.

He eventually felt guilty but he couldn't do anything about it anymore. He already deleted it. Its like Harry completely deleting him and their past in his mind and just like the pictures, it couldn't be retrieved anymore.

Louis then went to his contacts and kept scrolling until he reached Harry's number. After all these months, he hasn't deleted it yet. He pressed it and debated whether or not he should press call but after a few minutes of internal battle, he pressed the call button then pressed the phone on his ear.

With every ring, he could feel and hear his heart beating faster.

When Harry finally picked up and said hello, Louis felt suffocated. He couldn't talk, he couldn't breath properly. He tried to calm himself but he couldn't even last for a few minutes so that he could talk to Harry.

So he just decided to hung up before he could make a fool of himself.

Louis groaned then slapped his forehead and then proceeded to trying to make himself sleep.

  
  


_Erasing the scribbles you wrote in my heart_

_I guess I don't want to yet, I don't want to erase you_

  
  


After a few minutes of rolling and thrashing on his bed, Louis stopped trying to make himself fall asleep. Its useless anyways.

If he fall asleep, he would be in peace for a few hours then when he woke up, the pain would be there again.Yeah, useless. So he just laid there while staring at the ceiling.

He tried thinking of other things just to at least forget about the thought of Harry. He tried thinking of happy thoughts. But it seems like everything, even his mind, is against him.

Of course, his happy thoughts involves Harry. He thought of their first kiss, their first date and even their first time. He thought about Harry moaning and whining under him. He thought about how gorgeous and sexy Harry looks while he's thrusting into him. He thought about—oh great, now he's hard.

***

_I become your shadow, following you every day_

_With my exhausted shoulders_

_If I take a step closer, you take two steps back_

_I have no choice but to look at you_

  
  


Monday came and as much as Louis doesn't want to go to school. His mother forced him to. He whined at his mom but her mom just told him that education is important and other crap like that.

So now, he's in his last period,impatiently waiting for the bell to ring.

As if the bell heard his prayers, it finally ringed. Signalling the end of class. He stood up and quickly went out of the classroom.

He ran to his locker and quickly placed all the things that he doesn't need and getting the ones that he needs. After that, he ran to the hallway where Harry's locker is located. When he got there, he saw none other than Harry himself and of course, Niall is also there, leaning against one of the lockers.

Louis rolled his eyes but didn't walked away. He stayed on his spot and tried to keep himself hidden.

You're probably wondering what in the world he's doing there while staring at his ex who's currently flirting with his new boyfriend and he's even trying to hide himself.

While he's busy sulking in his room yesterday night, he decided that he'll talk to Harry. Alone. Yes,alone. He thought that maybe once he talk to Harry, he would be able to move on.

So yeah, that's why he's where he is right now.

He took a deep and calming breath and kept his gaze on Harry's direction.

After a few minutes of waiting, Harry finally kissed Niall goodbye, much to Louis' distaste.

Louis followed Harry quietly. He's like a shadow following Harry's every move and if anyone ever saw him,they'll think that Louis' a stalker. Which is a little true. Because what else would you call his actions right now? Stalking right?

As the time pass, the fear and nervousness started setting in. Louis gulped and stopped himself from walking. He looked sadly at Harry's back. He sighed then turned around. He couldn't do it. He's not ready to talk to Harry yet.

Maybe he will never be ready to talk to Harry.

 _'what a coward.'_ he thought.

***

_Am I hurting? I am hurting, I don't know_

_Have I forgotten you? I guess not, I keep thinking of you baby_

  
  


Days passed when he saw Harry again. This time in the library. And Niall is with him. Nothing new there.

Louis felt a pang on his heart when he saw how sweet Harry and Niall are. They were once like that.Until...until the spark just died down.

Up until now, Louis doesn't know why the spark between him and Harry died down. He tried reviving it but...nothing.

Just when he thought that he has forgotten about Harry, someone or something would remind him of the younger lad.

Everything he do reminds him of Harry.Even while he's making himself a cup of tea, he would think about Harry. In short, everything is about Harry and he hates it. He fucking hates it.

***

_It's still you (It's still you),_

_Just you (Just you),_

_Still you (Still you)_

  
  


Louis tried going out with other guys.He tried. He really tried. He even once tried to hook up with one of his dates.

However, it seems like he couldn't really forget about that particular curly haired lad named Harry Styles.

Those guys are different. They don't compliment him. They're not...fit for each other. For a much simpler explanation, they're not Harry.

After a few more failed attempts of finding someone new, Louis gave up.

As much as it hurts him, he accepted the fact that he's still in love with Harry. That it would always be Harry. No one else would ever replace him. But sadly, he has been replaced by someone else in Harry's heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it :) Sorry for any mistakes in this chapter. Till next time ^^


End file.
